Snowed
by xXGleekFreakXx
Summary: When the Glee club gets snowed in at McKinley High for the weekend, all they have to do is wait to be rescued. But waiting is incredibly boring - so they have to do SOMETHING to pass the time! Based some time after episode 02x08.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! :D Hope you like it! Since I couldn't fit it in the summary, here are the couples: Finchel, Fabrevans, Chachang, slight Brittana, and slight Klaine (: Once again, enjoy! Review, please. I'd love to know your feedback. P.S., it might take me a while to update - be patient with me since it's my first.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, ready to go?" Rachel popped up beside Finn's locker, a grin on her face. The short, pleated skirt she was wearing swished from recent movement as she stood. Finn jumped and dropped the books in his arms. Papers flew everywhere – old tests, quizzes, handouts, scattering all around his locker. Rachel immediately bent down and gathered them up, handing them to him a couple of seconds later. "You okay?" She asked curiously, her smile falling a little. Finn blinked for a moment, took the papers from her, and then nodded with a weary sigh.

"Yeah, just sort of…out of it." He muttered, his voice soft and tired. Rachel frowned, concern spreading through her. Finn looked completely exhausted. Had he really been studying that hard for the exams, or was something else happening? She stayed quiet while Finn gathered his belongings, stuffed them in his backpack, and shut his locker, throwing the backpack onto his back. They both stepped out into the traffic of the hallway, and absent-mindedly reached down to grab the other's hand.

"So, everyone is going to get here at five – Kurt and Blaine couldn't leave until three, so we're waiting for them. I wanted to go over a few things; that's why you and I are staying here and not leaving…" She announced energetically, running over a mental checklist as she talked. Finn glanced down at her with a small smile. He wanted to be happy about this, he really did, and he was – he was just too tired to show it. He nodded quietly as she continued. There was no need for him to respond.

Rachel had been planning this for quite a while, and had certainly gone over it plenty of times – Mr. Schue's birthday was on Monday, and all the members of the Glee club, plus Kurt and Blaine, were getting together this afternoon and staying late to practice the song they were going to sing to him. It had been quite a task convincing Principal Figgins to let them stay after hours at the school without a chaperone, but he seemed to trust them enough. After all, the janitors would be here, and they would lock up after them.

"As you know, we are singing that stupid song that Kurt thinks is hilarious, but I find _completely_ insulting and inappropriate for the occasion." Rachel said with disgust, handing Finn the sheet music. They were now in the choir room; why Rachel wanted to get here _two hours_ before everyone else, Finn didn't know. He nodded wearily, Rachel's complaints beginning to get on his nerves.

"You know, Rachel, that's the point. It's insulting, but the song is supposed to convey our love and appreciation for him through sarcasm." Finn mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open. This week had been the end of semester exams, and he had stayed up until two in the morning each night studying for them. Apparently, you need more than four hours of sleep a night. Rachel rolled her eyes, put a hand on her hip, and slapped the sheet music down on the piano.

"But it's incredibly rude!" She exclaimed. "What if he takes it the wrong way?" She asked incredulously. Finn leaned back with a groan.

"Whatever, Rachel." He sighed, and his eyes fluttered closed.

Finn woke up to a slightly aching back, and a soft shake of his shoulder. He winced and blinked his eyes open to find Rachel's chocolaty gaze focused on him, an uneasy look on her face. As he slowly sat up, she leaned back and dropped her arm.

"It's almost five." She said quietly, her eyes trained on him, searching his cloudy stare. "I…decided to let you nap." She murmured. "You seemed so tired…you haven't been getting enough rest, have you? I'm happy that you studied for the exams, but it really isn't good to get so little sleep." She affectionately tucked a stray hair behind his ear, smiling slightly. Finn blinked again, shaking his head. Sometimes Rachel acted like his mother, fussing over him – usually it annoyed him, but he was too exhausted for it to.

"Yeah, fine." He paused for a moment, and then turned to Rachel, taking her hands. "Look, Rach, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you." He mumbled blearily. Rachel giggled now, smiling. She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the forehead.

"It's alright. Growing boys need their sleep." And with that she stood and skipped to the door, peeking out into the hallway. Finn rolled his eyes with a smirk. Of course, since it was two minutes until five, Rachel expected everyone to be here already. He was about to go to her and remind her that Sam would probably be late from track practice, and that Kurt and Blaine had to drive two hours to get here, but before he could stand, Rachel gasped and disappeared from the doorway, her Mary Jane's making soft thumps on the hallway floor.

"Kurt!" Finn heard her squeal echo off the empty school walls, and raised his eyebrows. Since when had she been so excited to see Kurt? To see anyone? He wondered with a puzzled expression. Of course, it had been two months since most of the Glee club had seen Kurt – Finn lived with him, so he didn't exactly realize how little everyone else saw him. Cheerful laughter floated from the hallway, and a few moments later, Rachel appeared around the corner leading Kurt, with Blaine walking behind.

Both of the boys were dressed in their crisp Dalton uniforms, looking like figurines out of a box set – so perfect and clean-cut. Finn didn't usually see Kurt in his uniform; the boy boarded at the dorms, and when he got home, the Warbler was always dressed in his "normal" attire. Finn stood to meet them as they entered.

"Well, at least somebody appreciates my presence." Kurt said airily, pausing for a moment with a regal stance, before breaking the charade with a laugh and walking quickly over to hug Finn. Finn hugged him back, and smiled. Kurt returned the expression warmly, and then turned on a heel to Rachel and Blaine.

"Rachel, as you know, this is Blaine. You met him at Sectionals I believe?" Kurt said, introducing the two again. Rachel nodded with a hospitable smile.

"Yes, I believe we did. Nice to see you again." She welcomed him, and he reached out and shook her hand.

"Nice to be here." He glanced at Kurt, and their gazes locked for a moment. The countertenor blushed, and Blaine laughed faintly before turning to Finn. "And nice to see you again, Finn, though it hasn't been long." Finn nodded with a slight smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

To Rachel's great distaste, the first thirty minutes had been spent by everyone getting to know Blaine, and hearing about all of his and Kurt's recent adventures at Dalton Academy, and vice versa. After that, they had practiced long and hard under Rachel's scrutinizing eye, and now even Rachel, the perfectionist, thought that they were ready. Eight o'clock found them packing up their things in the choir room.

"So you guys really did that?" Sam asked, slinging his track bag with the letters "WMHS" printed in black on the red and white background over his shoulder. Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, laughing, as they stuck a few things in their shoulder bags. They both nodded with grins – Sam had been speaking of the prank they had talked about earlier, and everyone seemed to be impressed.

"Dude – that's seriously badass." Puck said with a smirk, and Blaine and Kurt just rolled their eyes. Everyone got their bags and folders together, and by eight fifteen, everyone was walking down the hall, laughing and talking.

"So, do you think we should have one more rehearsal, maybe Sunday? It surely wouldn't hurt. I want it to be perfect for Mr. Schue." Rachel was saying to Finn, who put an arm around her.

"_Relax_, Rachel. Seriously, we've got it down." He said warmly, obviously feeling a little more awake. Santana glowered at Rachel.

"Seriously, Hobbit, stop being so controlling. It's giving me a headache." She growled, glancing at Brittany; they hooked pinkies, and walked on ahead of Rachel, who just rolled her eyes at them. They ended up travelling behind Mike and Tina, who were whispering in hushed voices together as if sharing a secret.

"So, where are we going to stop for dinner?" Kurt was asking Blaine as they walked at the head of the group, Quinn and Sam behind them discussing plans for the weekend. Blaine shrugged. Kurt sighed. "I mean, we've got to stop somewhere. I'm starving, and –" He stopped speaking and halted abruptly in front of the main doors of the school, staring blankly ahead. Artie didn't stop in time at the sudden halt, and accidentally bumped into Kurt's heel, but Kurt didn't notice. Everyone looked up, and Rachel looked forward at Kurt.

"Kurt, what's –" She began, but stopped speaking, too. She could only look at the doors in front of them. Her face drained of color, and her jaw slowly dropped. Kurt didn't look at anyone as he spoke. His voice was blank and soft, disbelief coating his words.

"Oh my god." He murmured. "We're snowed in."

Puck peered from behind Kurt, his eyes widening. Quinn, who was standing close to Sam, looked up at her boyfriend, who was simply shaking his head. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction – incredulity, horror, utter confusion. It was Brittany who broke the silence.

"Are we at the North Pole?" She asked, and Santana simply shot her a look. No one answered; silence filled the empty hallways. Rachel dropped her hand from holding Finn's and walked forward, pressing her hand to the front door. The door in front of her was white over halfway up, at least four feet. Above the white was darkness. She slowly put pressure on the door; nothing happened, nothing budged. She whirled around, her long, dark hair whipping from her shoulders as she did so.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed, facing the group, her eyebrows pinned. "Did they even predict snow?" Anger showed in her voice. Rachel was one who liked to have things perfectly planned out; this _was not _planned. Finn was the one to answer her.

"There have been freak snow storms in the past…" He muttered, but she ignored him. Her eyes scanned the group. No one responded, and the blank stares showed that they didn't plan to anytime soon. Rachel groaned and pressed her hands to her temples, thinking.

"Um…okay." She said, snapping, and everyone's gaze locked on her. Her mind was reeling, and her voice was quick and confident. "We just need to think of a plan. We've got cell phones. We've got power. Nothing can go wrong, we simply need to wait here until…" But the universe just liked to prove Rachel Berry wrong. The lights in the hallway flickered, blinking on and off a couple of times, before fading out completely, drenching the group in darkness. No one spoke. Kurt suddenly illuminated the darkness with his iphone, holding it up.

"Well, you're partially right. We have cell phones." He stated with a grin, and he was rewarded with a very fierce glower from Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter two! :D This one is sort of a filler - chapter three is going to be VERY long and interesting. It will be about a week until I finish it, but trust me, it's worth it.**

**Sorry for the lack of Mike, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes. Is it very obvious that I don't really like them? If so, I apologize. My favoritism for Klaine, Fabrevans, Finchel, and Brittana is a little too apparent. I hope you enjoy it anyways! :D**

"Nope, actually, we _don't_ have cell phones." Santana called from behind Quinn, holding up her phone. Kurt looked closely at the screen. There were zero bars, and it was roaming. _Crap…_ he thought. The snow must have taken down the cell towers as well as the power lines.

"Well, that's it. We're screwed." Puck stated simply, throwing his hands in an "I give up" gesture. Kurt shot him a glare, before turning to Rachel, who looked like she was having trouble keeping her cool. Her fists were clenched by her sides, and her eyes were unfocused, staring at something past the group, though there was nothing to concentrate on.

"Rachel…?" Kurt asked tentatively, watching the figure in the dimly lit hallway. He could see why Finn thought she was scary when she was upset; her hair covered part of her face, and in the darkness, she looked like a character from a horror movie. _The Grudge_ maybe? The girl snapped as Kurt spoke her name, and her eyes met his with sharp defiance. She wasn't going to let her team down. She had to come up with a plan.

"Mike, Artie. I want you to go find some flashlights." The two boys' heads shot up, and they looked a bit startled at her harsh tone, before nodding tentatively. Mike flipped open his phone, and the two turned down the hallway, disappearing into the shadows. Rachel watched to make sure that they were following her commands, before turning her attention to the rest of the group, who were staring into space like lost puppies. She clapped her hands, and their heads shot up.

"Honestly, you guys are useless…" She muttered. "Alright, let's head to the choir room. No use just standing here. We can brainstorm more there." The group bobbed their heads in agreement, and the twelve kids flipped open their phones, casting illuminating beams over the walls of the desolate, empty hallways.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Artie and Mike had joined the rest of the kids in the choir room. They had all pulled chairs into a circle, and set up flashlights along the walls, which cast eerie shadows across the posters and metal in the space. When a couple of minutes had passed in silence, Rachel raised her head to speak.

"I've been thinking." She began quietly, her voice softer than usual. Twelve pairs of glistening eyes turned to her, awaiting her speech. "We're stuck here – and it looks like we are going to be for a while. We have no power or cell phones, so we have no way of communication, but our parents and the school know we're here, which means we are perfectly safe and they will get us out as soon as possible." The group nodded slowly. "So…" Rachel paused.

"So?" Sam asked, leaning forward, impatient. Rachel shot him a look. What was the point of pausing for dramatic effect if he was going to ruin it?

"_So_, I think we should think of something fun to do while we wait. I mean, it's not like we can do anything about it right now, so I think we should play a game or something. We've got food in the cafeteria for later, and we're not tired; we don't need sleep right now. I want to do something entertaining." She smiled, looking around the group for approval. Finn's jaw almost dropped off.

"Uh…Rach? No, offense or anything, but aren't you usually the one who wants to…plan everything out? You know, organize stuff?" He asked, incredulous. The group nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. If you want, I can go back to normal and we can plan what we're going to do for the next thirty six hours…" She said.

"NO!" Was the unanimous reply, and Rachel sat back with a smirk, satisfied.

"Good. So, does anyone have any ideas?" She asked. The group began murmuring quietly, perking up. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. I mean, they got to have fun in the school all by themselves, doing whatever they want. How could you _not_ have fun? Finally, Santana voiced her suggestion.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" She asked with a smirk, eyeing Puck, who raised his eyebrows and smirked in return. Rachel looked completely disgusted.

"No, Santana." She rebuked the cheerleader through gritted teeth. "Most of us are dating, and we're _civilized_ people. We don't enjoy randomly going into a closet to make out. We prefer a personal, intimate setting, because kissing _means _something to us." She said matter-of-factly. Santana snorted with an eye roll.

"I wouldn't really mind…" Finn muttered beside Rachel, and the girl jabbed her elbow into his ribs with a furious glare.

"Ow!" He startled, rubbing his side.

"Spin the Bottle." Brittany said. Curious eyes turned to her. "He's the only one I haven't kissed yet." She smiled, pinning her gaze on Blaine. A puzzled, uncomfortable look crossed his face, and Kurt reddened with anger.

"Knock it off, Britt." He growled with such ferocity, that even Brittany looked stunned. Blaine blushed, glancing at the ground, and Kurt, realizing how protective he was acting, now blushed from embarrassment instead of anger. An awkward silence followed until Sam spoke.

"Why don't we just chill?" He asked, not really liking Rachel's idea. His face was drawn with exhaustion from track practice and weight training. Quinn rubbed his back, looking concerned, while Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"We can all do different stuff, you know." She stated. Everyone shrugged, nodding agreeably. They didn't _have_ to do something all together as a group. After all, they were going to be spending a lot of time together. Everyone was about to get up and split off to do different activities, when Finn suddenly cried out.

"Wait!" He commanded, throwing his arms out to stop those sitting around him from standing. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"What _now?_" Santana huffed. Finn ignored her, and then picked up a flashlight, holding it in front of his face so that it illuminated him eerily. He leaned forward with a mischievous grin, chuckling darkly. His eyes sparked with an evil look, and Rachel, who was sitting next to him, scooted slightly away from him. Everyone waited as Finn paused, for a dramatic effect.

"We're going to have a Nerf gun war."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! :D Finally finished it! Okay, first of all, I have a ton of critques for myself...it's choppy, some of the characterization is crap, it's rushed in places...but I just wanted to let you know, it was VERY difficult to write.**

**I apologize for the length. 5,000 words is a lot - I got carried away! :D As far as the next chapter goes, tomorrow is my birthday, I will be celebrating all weekend...so, the next chapter might take awhile, but it will be up within a week.**

**Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed! It's really made writing this a whole lot more fun, knowing that people are reading it. :3**

**Another thing to apologize for - I know I said this was set after episode 02x08, but Bartie is not a couple in this. :( Sorry to disappoint any Artie/Brittany fans, but I'm going to have a cute Brittana scene later to make up for it. :3 Thanks, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Puck seemed to be in on this plan. Everyone's faces were a mixture of shock, puzzlement, and ridicule as Puck and Finn put up their hands in the 'wait here' command, grabbed flashlights, and then stood and turned, running out of the classroom and down the hall, their flashlights' beams bouncing off the shiny metal of the lockers. Rachel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, glancing around the group. Everyone simply shrugged and walked out into the hallway, standing by the lockers near the classroom to wait.

About ten minutes later, Puck and Finn appeared with wide grins on their faces, each hauling a large sack behind them. At the varied expressions of the Glee kids, Puck and Finn laughed, setting down the sacks. They bulged with their contents, and everyone leaned forward, taking a step closer. Rachel rolled her eyes, looking at her boyfriend with raised eyebrow.

"Okay, we're ready for an explanation. How exactly are we going to have a Nerf gun war?" She asked. Finn glanced at Puck, who nodded for him to proceed. Finn smiled, and with a quick, fluid motion, he opened the sack, whipped out a Nerf gun, and cocked the trigger, pointing it straight at Rachel's face. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up in a surrendering position. Everyone else's eyes widened also, and they stepped backwards. Finn smiled, and aimed the gun just past Rachel, firing it. The foam bullet that bounced from it made a harsh _clang_ on the empty locker, and fell to the ground. Rachel jumped, and everyone laughed. Finn dropped the gun to his side.

"How else? With Nerf guns."

"Seriously?" Santana asked. "I thought you were joking." She scoffed, looking disinterested. Brittany and Quinn also looked impartial, but the rest of the boys were excited, along with Mercedes and Tina. Rachel seemed…unsure.

"Okay, Santana, we don't care what you think." Finn glared at her. Santana looked taken aback, but Finn continued. "So Nerf gun war it is." The Cheerios rolled their eyes with a huff, but at the boys' pleading expressions, they gave in.

"Okay, here are the rules." Finn said. "There will be two teams – me, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie, and then Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine." Kurt's face twisted in confusion, and offense.

"Okay, first of all, that's five against eight, and second of all, why are Blaine and I on the girl's team?" He asked, crossing his arms. Blaine looked confused and offended too, but was too polite to say anything at the moment. He was just along for the ride. Finn and Puck glanced nervously at each other.

"Um…we thought since we," meaning the boys team, "were more experienced, you guys could help the girls out and it would be fair. The whole reason we have these Nerf guns is because after every football game the football team has a Nerf gun fight. We're experts." Puck said with a smirk. Finn nodded in agreement, glad that Puck could come up with an excuse. Kurt rolled his eyes, but dropped his arms and shrugged.

"Alright." He sighed. "Continue with the rules." Kurt waved his hand for them to continue. Finn nodded.

"'Kay, now, everyone will get one gun. We've divided the ammo and guns into these bags according to your group." Everyone nodded, engrossed in what he was saying. Even Rachel was getting slightly excited about this. "Both teams will have a base somewhere in the school, whether it be a classroom, a stairwell, whatever. That will be the team's headquarters. It will remain unknown to the opposing team in the beginning, but if the opposing team figures out your headquarters, you better switch it fast, because they have every right to steal your ammo." Everyone nodded again. Puck picked up the explanation.

"As far as shots and hits go, here are the rules for that. One shot to the head means automatic death. Two shots to the heart also mean death. Three shots anywhere else equal death. For example, if you get one shot to the heart and one to the arm, you need one more shot. Got it?" He asked. Everyone nodded, for the third time, like robots. He rolled his eyes at their amateurism. "Alright. If you die, you lay down your weapon where you died, and remain there." He glanced at Finn. "Is that it?" He asked the quarterback. Finn nodded. "Good. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay. Now, I'm the team captain for my team." Finn said, picking up their sack and motioning Artie, Sam, and Mike to get behind him and Puck; they did so. "Who's going to captain your guys' team?" He asked. Kurt immediately stepped forward before anyone could speak.

"I will." He said with a raised hand, and picked up the sack. Finn and Puck glanced in astonishment at each other, but shrugged.

"Alright. The battle commences at ten o'clock." He said. "See you then." And with that, the five football players turned, switched off their flashlights so as not to be followed, and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Oh, it's on, boys." Kurt muttered with a smirk, and turned to his team. "Let's go."

* * *

"Time for planning." Kurt whispered with a grin. Kurt, Blaine, and the girls of the Glee club were seated in a tight circle on the floor of one of the green rooms behind the stage in the auditorium. They had kept their guard up as they traveled to the hide-out, and had now successfully made it with no sign of the boys. Kurt was opening the bag next to him, ready to dole out the guns. He eyed the girls and Blaine, glancing back and forth from each girl to the weapons, judging who should wield what.

"Santana." The Latino's eyes shot up to him, full of anticipation. Even though she had been skeptical at first, she had to admit, she was an amazing Nerf gun fighter. Her mouth quirked in a smirk as Kurt pulled out a gun and tossed it to her. She caught it, examining the weapon. It was a small one-shot pistol. "I trust you only need one shot." Kurt grinned at her, and she nodded, proud of his trust. The girls were surprised; for a…guy like Kurt, he was taking on this Nerf Gun War Leader job pretty well. The boy pulled another gun out of the bag, this time a long rifle. He handed it gingerly to Brittany, who took it in her lap and stared at it.

"A rifle for you, Britt." He said. She nodded, but her eyes were misty with her usual confusion. Kurt was about to try to explain to Brittany how to use it, but instead Santana leaned over her like a loving mother and showed her the controls for the gun. Kurt proceeded to give guns out to Mercedes and Tina, and then Quinn, who received a six-barrel handgun. Rachel had watched the whole exchange with bored eyes, but behind her gaze, Kurt could see an unusual sense of discomfort. He realized that Rachel had probably never held a Nerf gun in her life, and was almost certainly ashamed that she could not lead the group in every aspect, but had to let Kurt step in this time. Kurt wanted to feel bad for her, but he really couldn't. It was nice to be able to lead for a change.

"Rachel, here's your gun." He stated, handing her a handgun which she took with dull eyes. The Countertenor smiled at her for a brief moment, before turning and facing Blaine. The Dalton boy had watched the exchange with a keen gaze, and his face lit up a little more when Kurt turned to him. "How good are you with a gun?" He asked. Blaine blushed.

"Well, uh…I used to play with my brother and dad growing up. I'd say I'm pretty good, but I shouldn't be the judge…" Kurt stopped his rambling by reaching back into his bag and pulling out a blue pistol, handing it to him.

"I assume you're going to be pretty good; there's no need to prove it to me. You're sticking with me, 'kay?" He asked. Kurt had plans for them, big plans – if everything went along with the strategy, he and Blaine would be the final event. Kurt pulled out his gun, a large, orange machine gun with a hand-trigger. He turned to the girls, who were chattering in hushed voices, but their gazes immediately snapped to him when his focus moved to them.

"Alright. Blaine is sticking with me. Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany, I want you guys to stay together. Quinn and Rachel, you two will work as a team, and Santana, you can go solo. Sound good?" Santana's mouth quirked at Kurt's choice of sending her out as a loner; she preferred working alone – no one would slow her down. Quinn scowled slightly at Rachel, but the usually energetic singer didn't seem to notice. Everyone nodded, in different levels of enthusiasm, at Kurt.

"The ammo will be in that locker." Kurt said, pointing to a locker behind him. "I want everyone to stock up by loading your pockets, or however you want to carry it, but if you need more, return here to load up. I don't want anyone staying here long – the boys could find out where our base is." Everyone nodded silently.

"I have three flashlights here. Most of the hallways will be lit by the moon, but some classrooms or large rooms like the auditorium and gym will be dark." He tossed a flashlight to Quinn and Rachel, one to Mercedes' team, and kept one for him and Blaine. "Lastly, here's the deal. Do whatever you can to stay alive, but if possible, here's what I want to happen – Santana, go after Puck. Quinn and Rachel, find Sam. Mercedes, take your team looking for Artie and/or Mike. Blaine and I will take Finn down. Any questions?" The girls shook their heads emphatically.

"Let's go." And with that command, the girls nodded for the umpteenth time, standing up together. They locked their guns, and slipped out of the room, sliding likes snakes off to different parts of the school and melting into the shadows.

* * *

Rachel followed Quinn silently in the darkness. She was pleasantly surprised; Quinn was a girly, snobby cheerleader, but the prep held a gun like she had been doing it all her life. Rachel simply tracked Quinn's footsteps, keeping herself plastered against the wall with the gun at her shoulder like Quinn was doing. The Cheerio hadn't spoken to her at all after they had set off, but Rachel didn't mind. She was quite enjoying the quiet; she just hoped that she wouldn't have to fire the gun anytime soon. Or anytime at all, for that matter.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts at the slight sound of footfalls; they were heavier than a girl's – it must be one of the guys. She was about to ask Quinn if she heard it to, but Rachel realized that the girl was gone. There was no one in front of her in the darkness, just black hallway. Panic slowly spread over the small figure. The footsteps continued, a muffled shuffling. Hands shaking, Rachel raised her gun as Quinn would be doing if she were here.

"Quinn!" She hissed through the darkness. The footsteps stopped. _Crap…_ Rachel scolded herself mentally. Now whoever it was that was waiting in the shadows knew she was there. She was shaking like a leaf. Did Nerf guns hurt? She didn't even know, but she didn't want to find out. Slowly she slid along the wall. Directly to her right was a hallway. Ever so gingerly she inched around the corner, backing up as she watched the space she had just come from. A gasp let her mouth as she ran into something warm and solid; it certainly wasn't the wall.

Immediately Rachel turned around, raising her gun, but she was too late. A bullet blazed from the darkness and hit her in the forehead. A gasp left her in shock, and she dropped her gun. Rachel sank to the floor, bringing her hands to cover her head.

"Okay, I'm dead!" She cried out, her eyes closed tightly. "Don't shoot again!" Fear emanated from her voice, and out of the black she heard a soft chuckle.

"Rach, next time try not to talk if you know someone is there." Finn laughed quietly, and patted her on the shoulder before disappearing again into the dark.

* * *

_What the crap, Rachel._ Quinn thought in annoyance as she heard the girl crying out. The Cheerio had slid into a classroom as soon as she heard the shuffling, and now listened closely as she heard Finn continue on down the hallway. Her job right now was to go after Sam, and because Finn had his guard up since Rachel had basically _told_ him that Quinn was with her, the cheerleader decided not to go after the quarterback.

Slowly, after Finn's footsteps faded, Quinn slipped noiselessly into the hallway and followed the path Finn had taken. Instead of continuing down towards the auditorium, though, she turned to the right and began to head towards the choir room. She covered ground quickly, and was surprised that she didn't encounter anyone during her journey. With a smirk, she rounded the corner that connected with the hall that held the entrance to the choir room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she had just walked into.

Quinn had not thought about the hallway well enough. There were windows along the left wall of the hall, and moonlight was flooding into the space, lighting it up so that everything could be seen. She now stood exposed in a pool of illumination. Mentally cursing herself, she moved to quickly slide into a classroom to her left, but stopped like a deer caught in headlights when Sam stepped out of the choir room, facing her from down the hall.

"Hello, Quinn." Sam welcomed his girlfriend with a grin. "We meet again, but this time, as opposing forces." He said, walking forwards, his gun at his side. Quinn wanted to laugh, but managed to simply roll her eyes, walking forwards as well.

"What is this, a scene from a western movie?" Quinn asked, incredulous. Sam didn't reply, but stayed in character, smirking.

"This meeting can only allow one winner." He stated, narrowing his eyes. Quinn cocked an eyebrow. They began to circle each other, grips tight on their guns. "Prepare your weapon." Sam instructed, cocking his gun in preparation to shoot. Quinn did the same, not letting her eyes stray from Sam.

"On the count of three, fire your weapon. Not before, not after." He commanded. Quinn nodded with certainty. This would be easy. As a cheerleader, she guessed she would have quicker reflexes than her football-playing boyfriend. But she didn't let it go to her head; precision was still key. Tension filled the air as they paced, grips tight on the weapons in their hands.

"One…" Sam began the count. Quinn's body raced with exhilaration. She wouldn't let herself shoot before the count of three was called; if she moved before the call, that would immediately count as death for her, seeing as it broke the rules.

"Two…" Quinn continued. Apprehension crackled in the air like electricity as all the muscles in both bodies tensed. As their positions in the circle reached exactly opposite each other, they shouted the final command at the exact same time.

"Three!" The two spun on heel to face each other, raising their guns with lightning-quick accuracy, and fired. As the bullets blazed, both stared in shock as their heads were struck at the exact same time by the opposing gunslinger's bullet. Confusion spread over both faces as they let their arms drop to their sides and their muscles relax.

"Who won?" Quinn asked. Sam shrugged with a laugh and dropped his gun; the weapon clattered to the floor.

"Guess we're both just losers." He said with a smile, and walked forward to kiss Quinn, who also let her handgun fall in defeat, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. Maybe they both lost. But this moment was way better than any victory Quinn had ever experienced.

* * *

"Would you stop whimpering?" Tina snapped in an irritated whisper directed at Brittany. Mercedes rolled her eyes with a quiet sigh. Brittany had been whimpering the entire time, and Tina was getting very aggravated by her.

"I can't help it that I'm afraid of the dark." Brittany said simply. "I'm afraid Batman's going to jump out and turn me into a vampire." She whispered. Mercedes' face took on an annoyed, confused look.

"Batman isn't a vampire, Brittany." Mercedes growled with a quivering voice that threatened to break into a yell. The Cheerio tilted her head.

"But I thought vampires were bats?" She murmured.

"_Shut up!_" Tina snarled at the two, who were immediately quiet. "We're at the gym." The girls had reached the double doors of the gym, which were suspiciously standing open. They hadn't been like that when the team had passed the gymnasium on the way to the hideout. "Someone's in here." Tina whispered. She peered around the corner. The large room was pitch black; there were metal coverings over the windows that lined the top of the walls above the bleachers, shutting out all light from the outside. Tina looked back at the two girls behind her and cocked her head towards the doors, motioning for them to follow. The three stepped silently into the dark room, shrouded by the shadows, but suddenly, the shadows disappeared and the room filled with a blinding light.

"Hello, ladies." Chimed a cocky voice. The girls all raised a hand to shield their eyes. A large flashlight, so it seemed, had been turned on, and the beam was blinding them. Tina immediately recognized Artie's voice, and growled in frustration, her eyes shut.

"Ready your weapons!" She cried to her two troops, but it was useless if they couldn't see anything. Bullets fired from what the girls would later learn was a large machine gun. The gun made a loud crack as each bullet clicked into place after the preceding one, firing in rapid succession. Tina and Mercedes were instantly hit, several times, and their weapons clashed as they hit the wood floor. Immediately the girls brought both hands to shield their eyes and fell to their knees.

Brittany however, had somehow avoided the barrage of bullets. She did a forward handspring, still holding her rifle in one hand, and landed out of the range of Artie's gun. He soon ran out of bullets, not realizing that she had been able to dodge them, and slowly raised his hands to defend himself as Brittany walked forward, the rifle cocked and ready. When she got about ten feet from him, she raised her weapon. With a quirky laugh, she pulled the trigger, and…shot herself. The gun had been pointing the wrong way, much to Artie's luck. The girl's face became blank with mystification as the bullet tapped her in the forehead, and she dropped her gun.

"Brittany?" Artie called. The blonde tilted her head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're dead." He said plainly, and wheeled past her, disappearing down the hall.

"Wow, Britt." Tina congratulated her, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You killed yourself. Way to go." Mercedes laughed, while Brittany just sat down, dumbfounded.

"I think my gun is broken. It shot a bullet out of its butt." She stated.

"No, Britt, you were pointing it the wrong way; the butt of the gun is supposed to – " Mercedes began, but Tina covered her mouth.

"Stop, Mercedes. Just…stop." Tina said with defeat, and the gym fell silent once again.

* * *

Puck moved mutely down the dark hallways of the school, feeling like a ninja. No one had crossed his path yet, but when they did, the girls – or Blaine and Kurt – were going to get it. Sam, Mike, Artie, and Finn were weak; they would go easy on the girls, because they were…well, girls. But not Puckzilla. Puckzilla made allowances for no one. Puckzilla stood alone.

He prowled the dark corridor that ran by the auditorium, his sniper gun raised and cocked at the ready. A flashlight was strapped to the top of the scope, held in place by duct tape, but he didn't dare turn it on yet, for fear that someone would see him. As he rounded yet another corner, leading into yet another dark hallway, something made him stop. He could feel a presence in the unwelcoming darkness, and tensed, ready to fire.

Slowly, silently, he slid his hand across the top of his gun. Fiddling with the flashlight, he found the switch on top, and flipped it. A dim glow radiated from the weak torch, and lit up the figure of Santana at the end of the hall, both arms raised, no gun in sight. A smirk rose on her lips as she saw him. His eyes scanned her curiously. Surely she had not already been killed? The Cheerio did not speak. Instead she narrowed her eyes seductively and walked slowly towards him, stepping one foot in front of the other, in no rush.

Puck's eyes roamed her body as the skirt swished slightly with the movement, threatening to reveal even more of her tanned thighs than what he could already see. He let his arms fall slowly, the gun now at his side, all thoughts of the game gone from his mind. Santana reached him and pressed herself against him, allowing no space in between them.

The football player's eyes widened as she snaked a hand up his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. The hand that Puck was not using to hold the gun slowly ran down her side. Before he could get very far, a pressure hitting his head stopped him. Santana pulled back with a smirk, a gun in her left hand.

"Gotcha." She sneered. Puck's jaw dropped. How could he have been so stupid? It was a classic trick. She had placed the gun in the waistband of her skirt at the back, pretending she was already dead, and had seduced him with those eyes…and then when he had fallen for it, she had pulled the gun and fired, hitting him cleanly in the side of the head. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head with anger.

"You little…" He began, dropping his gun, but Santana put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" She whispered. "Save it." And with that, she slipped the gun back into the waistband of her skirt, disappeared from in front of the ray of light emanating from his flashlight, and melted back into the darkness.

* * *

Santana slid down the hall in the darkness, praising herself mentally for killing Puck so easily. Next she would find the rest of the boys, and hopefully she would be able to pull the same trick on them – maybe not by seducing them, but she could easily make them think she was weapon-less. Her steps were light, but she wasn't being as careful as she should have, and wasn't taking caution. Behind her, two figures slipped along, preparing for an attack.

Suddenly Santana felt a gun press against the back of her head. _Crap! _She cursed herself mentally. But maybe it wasn't over yet; it was still pitch black, and whoever this was didn't know that she had a gun.

"I'm dead." She said with a bored tone, sliding a hand slowly down to her waistband, but instead a hand caught her wrist.

"Do you think we're stupid, Santana? We saw what you did to Puck." Finn said, and Santana snarled in frustration. She should have been quieter, more wary. "You slipped up, Lopez." Finn growled, and the gun was fired, hitting her in the head. She huffed angrily, and pulled the gun from her waistband, dropping it on the floor of the hallway.

"_Gotcha._" Sneered the voice of Mike in a mocking tone, and both boys laughed at her before fading like ghosts onto other parts of the school.

* * *

Kurt sat quietly in the black of the hide out, stocking his large gun back up with ammo. He had shot at Sam around a corner earlier, but the boy had gotten away. While he filled up, Blaine was out scouting for survivors of the team. The pair had seen Rachel in the hallway; she had shrieked when they appeared, and they had hushed her angrily. They knew that Rachel was dead – also, on their way back to the base, they had found Puck and Santana, not far from each other. That's why he had sent Blaine out. So far, they only knew of three that were dead, and it was important to find out who else had fallen.

A soft squeak of the door to the green room made Kurt jump and raise his gun, but it was only Blaine. The boy sat down next to Kurt on a chair, and launched into the report.

"I found Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina dead in the gym. They're the only other people I could find. I've seen no sign of Mike, Finn, Artie, Sam, or Quinn." Kurt nodded, biting his lip. He had hoped to find evidence that more of the boys had died; so far, that meant there was only Kurt and Blaine left for sure of their team, possibly Quinn. But there could also be four boys out there, which wasn't good at all.

"Okay. I say we head towards the cafeteria. That seems to be the only main place we haven't checked." Kurt said in a hushed tone. Blaine nodded, watching Kurt intently. He took the orders without question, like a real soldier obeying his commander. Kurt smiled, glancing away with a blush, and stood up, cocking his gun. Blaine followed suit, and they both exited the base, heading towards the cafeteria, knowing little of what awaited them there.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys had finally reached the café. They were talking quietly to each other in hushed tones, forgetting to stay completely silent.

"But I doubt all four of them are still alive." Blaine was arguing with Kurt, who seemed to think most of the boys were still left. "There's no way that they all –" He continued, but Kurt stopped him with a raised hand as they entered the cafeteria.

The room was lit softly by two flashlights that bounced light off the walls of the room. All of the tables were folded and stood tall like buildings, scattered around the space. It was a moment too late that Kurt and Blaine realized they were in a direct line of sight. A bullet whizzed just past Blaine's head. The boy's eyes flicked with amazing speed to the source of the bullet, and in a split second he had raised his gun and fired. It hit Finn Hudson in the head, and the boy dropped his gun in shock.

"Holy…" He muttered dropping to his knees. _Kids got skill._ He thought to himself about Blaine, surprised. Kurt and Blaine had disappeared from sight, obviously behind the tables.

"Nice shot!" Kurt mouthed to Blaine, and the boy simply smirked and nodded. On the other side of the café, Mike peered across at Finn. His head stuck past the table just enough to be seen.

"Dude, that was –" He began to say, but a bullet came dangerously close to hitting his shoulder and he ducked back behind the table. He couldn't even tell which of the two boys had fired it, but they were amazingly fast.

Artie was on the other side, behind a table near Finn. He stuck his gun, now a 6-barrel shooter, around and fired a few shots towards the Dalton boys. Immediately shots were fired back, and the room became ablaze with bullets as the boys would peep around the edge of the tables to try and get a shot at each other. Shuffling sounds were heard as the boys dug more ammo out of their pockets and loaded their guns.

Finally, Kurt got a shot at Mike's heart. As the dancer moved to hide again, he moved a bit too slow, and Blaine got a shot at his heart also. The boy dropped, gun and all, in defeat. It was just Artie now.

The boy made eye contact with Finn and Mike. He looked helpless. He was in a wheel chair, so he obviously wasn't quick enough to cross the room and get a better shot at the boys. Artie watched Finn, hoping the team leader would give him some insight. The quarterback looked deep in thought, until he looked up at the paraplegic.

"Surrender." He whispered. Artie's eyes became dismayed, but Finn nodded encouragement, ignoring the protest. Mike buried his head in his hands as Artie wheeled from behind the table and into the beams of the flashlights. Blaine and Kurt prepared to shoot, but Artie dropped the final gun that fell to the floor with a thud.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened, and they glanced around. Were they the last ones? Where was Sam? Was he still alive? Artie seemed to read their minds.

"We're all dead." He called out. "You guys won." Blaine and Kurt's jaws dropped. Cheers exploded from the doors to the cafeteria, and flashlights bounced off of the walls as the girls burst into the room, followed by the boys, who looked utterly dismayed. Blaine and Kurt turned to each other. In the rush of the moment, they both ran forward and hugged each other tightly in celebration, remaining there for a few moments. As they realized everyone was watching, they ended the embraced and looked away, both blushing fiercely.

The girls swarmed them and congratulated the two boys with pats and hugs. Santana whirled around to face the sorry-looking group of five boys who watched with defeat and shame.

"_Gotcha!_" She called for the final time. "I never lose." She said in a hushed tone, an eerie spark in her eye. The boys exchanged troubled glances. As they did so, Kurt stepped out in front of the girls, crossing his arms.

"So." He said with a grin. "What's next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's a bit of a more serious chapter, along the terms of humor; more fluff and romance in this one. :) Includes Fabrevans, Klaine, and Brittana. I don't know what to think of the Klaine bit. Not sure if I'm very good at writing Blaine, but I enjoyed it all the same. Next chapter should be up mid-next week. Hope you like it! R&R**

Fifteen minutes later the Glee kids found themselves settled, once again, in their circle of chairs. It was two a.m. right about now, and exhaustion clearly showed on all thirteen faces, revealed by the beams of light streaming from the flashlights around the room. Sam was the one who spoke first, his eyes closed as he leaned against Quinn.

"Can we go to sleep _now?_" He asked in irritation. Quiet murmurs of agreement came from around the circle in a unanimous decision that they should. Rachel leaned forward in her chair, hugging herself tightly.

"I-I agree." She said, shivering. The electricity and heat in the building had now been off for about six hours, and the rooms were starting to get _very_ cold. Finn slid over and wrapped his arms around Rachel, who gave him a thankful glance, before continuing to speak.

"I think that we should split up and go find some places to sleep, different places. We're going to get sick of each other if we keep sticking together like this." The group nodded in unison. "We should meet back up again tomorrow. Sound good?" The group nodded again, too tired to speak. Quietly, the girls gave each other hugs before moving off into separate groups and making their way out into the hallway. Everyone was fatigued; they couldn't wait to find somewhere to rest and just sleep, hopefully staying relatively warm.

* * *

Soon after the kids had split off into groups, Sam and Quinn found themselves walking alone down the hallway by the auditorium and the teacher's lounge. The blonde football player wrapped his arm around Quinn as they traveled; both were quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one.

Quinn leaned softly against Sam as they walked on in hush, her arms wrapped around her body. She didn't know whether it was from the fact that she was freezing, or from the nagging in her mind, but she felt like she needed to comfort herself, not just to be comforted by Sam.

Through the whole evening, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about whether her relationship with Sam was _right._ They had both sort of rushed into it, she realized. So soon after she had let go of Puck, she had transformed back into the popular cheerleader, and had found another guy – yet _another_ guy she felt was 'perfect' for her.

But what did perfect really mean? At first, Quinn had thought Finn was perfect. She had felt like she had finally found a relationship worth lasting, a relationship that could carry beyond the trials of high school. He was everything she needed: sweet, caring, a great kisser, a great best friend…but she had taken advantage of him. She had let her priorities slip, and suddenly, she was pregnant with Puck's baby. She threw everything she had away in one night, along with Finn, but he still held on; he was supportive, even though she was hiding from him.

After Finn had finally let go, finding out that Puck was the father of her baby, she had suddenly fallen into Puck's arms. He offered to take care of the child, to help her raise it. She had felt so safe with him, so protected…_that_ had felt perfect. But after having Beth, and deciding to give her up, she had also, without realizing it, made the choice to give Puck up, too.

And now, here she was, with another 'perfect' guy. Was she in yet _another_ relationship with a cool football player and a great kisser, just for her popularity and pleasure? Surely she hadn't made that mistake again, after so much trial and error? She had been so careful…

Quinn paused. She hadn't made a mistake again. Something about Sam was different. Was it the way he had tried so hard to win her over? The way he was proud of who he was, not afraid to show off his geeky side in public? Quinn mentally shook her head. It didn't matter what it was that made Sam so special. The only thing that mattered was that _they_ were perfect, both of them.

"Quinn?" The girl blinked, glancing up at Sam. Crap. Had he said something?

"Sorry, what?" She asked, blinking rapidly. He laughed, smiling. Even in the dark, that smile was the most spirit-lifting grin Quinn had ever seen.

"I _said_, do you want to go into the teacher's lounge? There's a couch in there." Sam asked again, wondering if he was going too far by asking her to share a couch with him. Quinn paused, as if considering it, before lifting her head with a smile. She nodded.

"Sure." She replied. Sam released his breath with a relieved sigh. Pushing open the door, he walked in, Quinn behind him. He didn't feel the need to ask any questions, or speak at all – they were both too exhausted. Instead, he simply kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch, lying down, and scooting over to give his girlfriend plenty of room. Quinn copied him, lying right next to him, snuggling against his warm body. Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

Quinn smiled too. Yes, she was certain this time. _This_ was perfect.

* * *

"I don't know, Kurt? Why are you asking me? This isn't _my_ school." Blaine replied to his friend. Why had they been walking so long? Kurt was being stubborn, that's why. For some reason, he was being a perfectionist, and trying to find somewhere where they could _both_ have a place to sleep – somewhere that was also comfy and heated; yeah, right. Kurt huffed.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could find some place for us to sleep. I'm getting kind of exhausted." The boy muttered, shaking his head. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to find the perfect place, and let's just find something that's a little bit softer than the floor to sleep on; that would make me incredibly happy." Blaine sighed, though there was a hint of humor in his voice. Kurt glanced at him, nodding in defeat.

"Yeah, alright." He agreed. "Let's head to the auditorium. Maybe we can sleep in the chairs or something…" Blaine nodded also, and absent-mindedly reached down, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it. The boy's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing, but he didn't pull away. Blaine hadn't held his hand since the first day they had met; did it mean something, or was it just a friendly gesture? Was he thinking too much into things? Kurt sighed for what must have been the tenth time that night. He needed to relax. Just relax…

Ten or so minutes later, the two found themselves walking up the back steps of the auditorium, into the backstage area. Kurt glanced around in the darkness, wishing they had brought a flashlight with them. To his great despair, Blaine let go of his hand to branch of a little bit, running his hands along the walls, looking for doors of some sort. Kurt did the same, and suddenly his hand hit a knob.

"Ow!" He cried out, drawing his hand back in surprise. Blaine startled and walked forward, trying to find Kurt in the blackness of the space.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He asked, walking swiftly with his hands out in front of him. Kurt spun to go towards the sound of Blaine's voice, and the two crashed into each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt's elbows as the boy fell forward into him, and helped him back up, both of them laughing.

"Yeah, fine." Kurt found the breath to reply. "There's uh…there's a door over here." Blaine nodded, and the two turned once again, walking back the direction Kurt had come from, towards the door. They found it again in the darkness, Blaine stepping back as Kurt turned the knob, and the door opened with an ominous creak. The two looked at each other, though their faces were barely visible and shrouded in shadow, in apprehension. Kurt simply nodded. There could definitely be something in here; it was worth journeying into the black abyss if they could find something to sleep on.

This time, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and Blaine held onto it firmly, smiling to himself in the gloom. Kurt led the way, and the two walked slowly forward. At first, they thought it might be an empty room. They had walked at least ten feet, and had found nothing.

Suddenly, that was proven wrong as Blaine ran into something about up to his knees; it was cool to the touch and hard, probably made of metal. As Blaine stumbled backwards, he yanked Kurt towards him, and Kurt ran into it, too.

"Whoa. What is it?" Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine's hand to feel the object. Blaine shrugged, though Kurt couldn't possibly have seen it in the pitch black. As Kurt tried to figure out what the object was, Blaine could hear little clicks as Kurt's watch banged against the metal. Suddenly, the room lit with a bright light, and Blaine brought his hands up in surprise, covering his eyes from the sudden illumination. Kurt, squinting, stood up, dusting his hands off.

"It's…a lantern?" Blaine asked, completely confused. Kurt nodded with a thoughtful look. Blaine shrugged. The two stood beside each other, looking around the dank room. They now found that there were indeed objects in the space.

Around the room were scattered different set pieces for the drama club's plays. Along the pale walls were tables, chairs, picture frames, and various assorted, random items, like the lantern the two had stumbled into. None of these caught the boys' attention, but something in the center of the room did.

Directly in front of the two stood a large bed. It was intricate and old-fashioned, as if a set piece for a Victorian show, set somewhere in the 1800s. The quilts on the bed looked warm and inviting, along with the plush pillows lining the headboard.

Kurt glanced nervously in Blaine's direction. How awkward would it be to share a bed? Yes, it was a single bed, but they were both freezing; it looked warm, inviting, comfortable…all of the things Kurt had wanted. They would just stay on opposite sides of the bed, and it would be totally un-awkward. Right? Kurt began to wonder if they should keep looking, but his train of thought was stopped as Blaine returned the boy's gaze, nodding. Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

Kurt switched off the lamp, and the two climbed into the bed, both on opposite sides, pulling the covers up over their cold bodies. Speech was unnecessary as they settled down, Kurt lying on his side facing the wall, and Blaine lying on his back to look at the ceiling.

Within a few minutes, Kurt's breath had grown shallow with the coming of sleep, but Blaine found it hard to shut his eyes. Only a few feet away from him was the most adorable, wonderful, sweet boy in the whole world; a guy that he was totally in love with, and they were _sharing a bed._ Did Kurt not find that strange at all? Of course, Blaine didn't mind but…he shook his head. It was a rather _different_ situation; this was practically their only choice. Blaine nodded. Right. This didn't mean that Kurt liked him. Though, he desperately hoped that the boy did.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a slight chattering noise, like the soft clanking of dishes, but faster, more repetitive. He glanced around, only to remember that he couldn't see anything. The boy softly turned his head to the direction of Kurt, and found the source of the noise.

The chittering was Kurt's teeth. They were clacking together rapidly, and his body was vibrating slightly. Blaine's breath hitched. He must be _freezing. _Even though Kurt was balled up under thick blankets, he was still incredibly cold. Worry crept into Blaine's mind. Would he be alright?

The shaking and shivering continued for a few minutes, until Blaine couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't stand to see the boy he cared for so deeply freeze to death. Without a second thought, he gingerly scooted over next to Kurt, their bodies touching. Blaine waited in apprehension to make sure that Kurt wouldn't wake up; he couldn't risk an awkward situation, not now.

To Blaine's relief, Kurt didn't stir. After a mental debate, Blaine decided to just go for what his heart was telling him to do, though his head screamed no. Ever so gently, Blaine raised his arm and wrapped it around Kurt, hugging the shivering boy to his body. He laid his head on the pillow next to Kurt, closing his eyes. As the boy's body calmed after a few moments, Blaine didn't regret a thing. He had made plenty of mistakes, but this wasn't one of them – that, he knew for sure.

* * *

"Santana, I can't sleep." Brittany's voice cut through the darkness of the room, waking the Latino from her slumber. The two had found a few beds in the special ed. room, and had chosen to sleep there. They weren't incredibly comfortable, but at least they provided a soft place to rest. Santana groaned.

"Brittany, for the last time, Batman is not going to get you." Santana murmured in a half-awake state, rolling over. Brittany sighed wearily from across the room.

"I just…I don't like the dark." She moaned softly, almost sounding apologetic. Something about Brittany's voice hit a nerve in Santana's heart, and the girl sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. Maybe she could talk Brittany into sleep, or make her feel a bit better.

"Why's that, Britt?" She asked the blonde, focusing her attention on her best friend. There was a pause before Brittany replied.

"I watched a scary movie a long time ago about the tooth fairy. If you go into the dark, she gets you. It's…it's always scared me." Brittany muttered, sounding slightly frightened. Santana tilted her head; a movie like that sounded completely ridiculous, but something deep inside Santana understood Brittany and felt sympathy for her. As a child, she herself had gotten scared of plenty of horror movies; she knew what it felt like.

"Um…alright. How can I help?" Santana asked. Anything to make Brittany go back to sleep, and let her do the same. Another pause as Brittany thought it over.

"Will you sleep with me?" Brittany asked quietly into the gloom. Santana contemplated it. These beds were tiny; there was barely enough room for one of them on the bed, let alone two. But Santana _was_ Brittany's best friend. It was her job to help her out when she was scared, to comfort her in her fears. The girl sighed before complying.

"Okay. Scoot over." She murmured as she stood on exhausted legs and felt her way through the dark to find Brittany's bed. Reaching it, Santana climbed over her friend and lay down beside her, pushed against the wall. The only comfortable place for her hand was across Brittany's waist, and so she snuggled down next to the blonde, closing her eyes. Brittany cuddled next to her.

"Is this better?" Santana muttered. She heard a contented sigh from Brittany.

"Thanks, San…" She murmured in contentment, falling asleep. Santana rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah, you owe me for squishing me up against this wall." She replied in mock anger, but tightened her arm around the girl's waist. Even though she didn't exactly want to admit it, Santana came to the conclusion that she would be squished against a wall a million times harder, if meant that she could be this close to Brittany again. The Latino closed her eyes. She loved Brittany. But it was more than she could ever admit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. Sort of a short chapter/filler chapter here, but it links to more action. **

**Is there anything you want to see any particular characters do on their time spent alone? Anything interesting you can think of? What would YOU do stuck in a school like they are? Give me some suggestions, and maybe I'll add them to the fic! :3**

Food. Food was the only thing on Puck's mind when he woke uncomfortably from the hard chair in the auditorium. He needed food. It was fairly dark in the large room, but not as dark as it had been, seeing as now it was daytime. Glancing at the large clock on the wall, he came to the conclusion that it was around noon. No wonder he was starving. He hadn't eaten in about twenty-four hours.

A few minutes later, the mohawk-crowned boy found himself walking down the dim hallway towards the cafeteria. The lighting in the hall was fairly good now; the snow was barely up to the bottom of the windows, so sunlight filtered into the corridor and made it less daunting to walk in the school hallways alone.

Upon reaching the café, he stepped groggily through the doors to see twelve people seated around the table, chatting quietly and eating from red trays. Puzzled, he walked forward, and Rachel lifted her head from where she was sitting, leaning against Finn.

"Oh, hey, Puck's up." She smiled. "It's about time." She joked, seeing as how everyone else was already up. The others turned to look at him, too, giving him various greetings. He tilted his head.

"Uh…yeah. Is that…food?" Still not fully awake, the football player found it difficult to form sentences. The group around the table nodded.

"Yeah – nothing warm – but it's good. Cold biscuits, fruit, crackers, cheese…want some?" Finn asked him, standing up. Puck paused for a moment.

"Uh…sure." He replied. Finn nodded with a brief smile before walking past him and heading to the kitchen in the back. Santana patted the seat beside her when Puck didn't move.

"Have a seat." She invited him, an apple in her hand. Puck blinked, nodding.

"Yeah, okay." He replied, and sat down. The group acknowledged him again before picking up on what they had been talking about.

"So where did everyone sleep?" Rachel asked, popping a cheese cube into her mouth. The group glanced around, before Mercedes opted to talk.

"Mike, Tina, Artie, and I slept in the nurse's office." She said, biting off of a banana, and glancing at the three she had mentioned.

"Yeah, I can't believe none of you guys went there." Tina added from where she sat beside Mike, sipping from a bottle of water. "Plenty of blankets, pillows, and beds…about as good as it gets." Mike nodded in agreement, and so did Artie from his position at the end of the table.

"Quinn and I slept on the couch in the teacher's lounge." Sam explained. "It was pretty warm." He smirked, glancing at his girlfriend beside him. She rolled her eyes, and the rest of the group laughed. Sam nudged Quinn's shoulder, and she shoved him back with a laugh. At this point, Finn returned, a red tray in his hand. He set it down in front of Puck who glanced at him thankfully before picking up a biscuit and biting into it. Finn returned to his seat beside Rachel, wrapping his arm around her.

"Remember that commercial last school year for Mattress Land?" The quarterback asked. The Glee club's original members' eyes lit up at this, and they laughed, recalling the events. Finn nodded with a grin. "Yeah, well, Rach and I found that mattress that Mr. Schue had opened, and we slept on it. I wish we had been allowed to keep them; they were pretty comfy." He stated, implying things the same way Sam had. Rachel gasped in mock shock and slapped him on the shoulder, giggling.

"Am I the only one who flew solo?" Puck asked with a chuckle, though his voice masked a slight hint of bitterness as he spoke. He had planned to go with Santana, but as soon as she had latched onto Brittany, the two had exited the room without giving him another glance. He looked around as the group nodded. "Well, anyways, I just slept in one of the auditorium chairs. Wasn't that comfortable, but I dealt." He explained.

"Britt and I found some of those beds in the special ed. room." Santana said, taking another bite out of the apple.

"Yeah, I was scared about the tooth fairy." Brittany mumbled, glancing towards the floor. Everyone shot her a strange, confused look, but Santana flicked her hand, brushing away the looks. Suddenly, a choking sound was heard from Kurt, and everyone's gaze flicked worriedly to him.

"Wait. Darkness Falls?" Kurt asked Brittany, staring at the blonde with terror in his eyes. Puzzlement was again apparent in the kids' faces. Brittany nodded at Kurt, fright and recognition in her eyes. Kurt slapped his celery stick down on the tray in front of him.

"No. Way. I watched that movie when I was like, seven, and it scared the CRAP out of me." He continued. "I understand _completely _where you're coming from." The boy reached across and took Brittany's hand, who nodded with glee, happy that she had found someone who empathized with her. Artie rolled his eyes from the end of the table.

"_Anyways._ Where did you and Blaine sleep, Kurt?" Suddenly any gaze that hadn't already been locked on Kurt, and therefore, Blaine, who was sitting directly next to him, immediately went there. The two Warblers' eyes suddenly widened slightly, and they glanced at each other, before Kurt choked out an answer.

"We…uh…slept backstage. They had…some extra furniture from some play sets, and so it was…useful." The boy explained, avoiding eye contact with the others, his cheeks reddening. Blaine had also averted his gaze, staring intently at his hands under the table. Mercedes' eye brows shot up, and the rest of the group exchanged glances. Kurt glanced up at Mercedes, giving her a 'please, change the subject, I will tell you later' pleading look, and so the girl nodded, giving him her best 'you better tell me later, white boy' glance.

"So, Rachel, since you usually have things all planned out, what are we doing today?" The diva asked, leaning back in her chair. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, and glanced at Blaine, who gave him a small smile. The small girl leaned forward in her chair, folding her hands and setting them on the table.

"Well. There is still no cell phone reception or power, so we can't contact anybody." Rachel began in her usual up-beat, bright-eyed speech voice. Santana rolled her eyes and whispered to Brittany, who was sitting next to her.

"Just to state the obvious." Rachel immediately shot the girl a glare, and Brittany and Santana couldn't help but giggle. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I think we should do whatever we want to do. Split off. Do different stuff. We can meet back up again later to do another group activity." She glanced around for approval, and the group nodded, shrugging in agreement. "Meet around six tonight for some more 'group stuff'?" Rachel asked.

"Man hands, we aren't children on a field trip. We don't need a specific time for stuff. Let's just do…whatever we want to do." Santana rebuked the girl with narrowed eyes. Rachel huffed angrily, but sighed, giving in.

"Fine." She shrugged, and stood up. The rest of the kids did the same, and most of them split off with two or three people in a group. Kurt watched, and as soon as Rachel stood, he did as well, grabbing Blaine's arm, and pulling him towards the door. Blaine was jerked to his feet and stumbled a few steps, but finally matched Kurt's pace.

"Kurt, what…?" He started to ask, but suddenly, another voice interrupted him.

"Oh no, you did _not _just attempt that, white boy." Mercedes rebuked Kurt dryly. The boy stopped like a deer in headlights, and slowly turned on his heel to face Mercedes, an innocent look upon his face.

"You're right, I didn't." He replied with a pleasant smile, and Mercedes rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Now come on, I haven't gotten to spend some time with you in _forever._" She pouted, putting her hands on her hips, and giving him that 'you have some explaining to do' look that always made Kurt feel guilty. "I'm sure Blaine could find someone else to hang out with." Kurt frowned at Mercedes before turning to face his friend.

"Is it okay if I go hang with Mercedes for a little bit? I won't be long." He hoped that Blaine wouldn't be offended. Blaine simply smiled his beautiful, charming smile that made Kurt go weak in the knees.

"It's fine. I'll just go do something with the guys." He replied, before turning and walking off after giving a little wave. Kurt's mouth dropped open. Blaine just left him alone with Mercedes without even _trying_ to rescue him. The boy turned, once again, slowly to face Mercedes. The diva smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Hummel." She said, leading him to the opposite end of the cafeteria, to the other exit doors. "You've got some explaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! :D Hope everyone is having a good one; I am! :3 **

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I promise the next one will be longer, and I also know this was a little late. I apologize for that too. I've been sick, and catching up on school after being out for three days is not easy. Anyways! Here it is!**

"We could…steal some stuff." Puck offered up, but Santana shook her head. The two, along with Brittany, were walking down one of the school hallways, thinking of things they could do to ease their boredom. Santana crossed her arms, shooting Puck a look.

"They would know it was us, stupid." She rolled her eyes. "We'll have been the only ones here." Puck snorted.

"Well, fine, princess. If you don't like my ideas, you come up with something." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"We could dig a tunnel out of the school." Brittany said quietly, glancing at the two. Santana and Puck both narrowed their eyes and glanced at her, incredulous. Brittany shrugged, looking innocent.

"What? They do it in movies all the time." Santana sighed.

"This is ridiculous. We've got the whole school to ourselves, and we can't find _one_ thing to do." At about this point, the small group was just passing the Spanish room. On the door, a gold plate read "WILL SCHUESTER – SPANISH." Puck paused, turning to the door.

"Got it." He murmured, walking forward. Santana stopped walking and spun on her heel, walking up behind him, followed by Brittany.

"What?" She asked, almost annoyed. Puck smirked, glancing at her.

"Let's go through Mr. Schue's things. I'm sure there's some pretty interesting stuff in there." He raised his eye brows, and a sly smile crossed Santana's face. Brittany just looked…confused.

"Brilliant." Santana murmured, and reached forward, opening the door to the classroom. Let the snooping begin.

"That's insane." Santana muttered. She was sitting at Mr. Schue's desk, looking through the drawer of his things. Puck was over at the filing cabinets, and Brittany was rummaging through the classroom closet. Puck lifted his head.

"What's insane?" He asked, a stack of papers in his hand.

"He has a collage of Mrs. Pillsbury." Santana muttered, holding up a folder. On the front it was labeled "Emma." Puck walked over and leaned over Santana's shoulder, watching as she flipped the pages. There were all kinds of photos – yearbook pictures, family photos…it was almost disturbing. Puck's jaw slacked slightly.

"Good God, he's a stalker." He muttered, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Nah, he's just obsessed. Slightly different. She has feelings for him, too, anyways. You should have seen them rehearsing 'Toucha Toucha Touch Me.'" Immediately a giggle was heard from the closet, and Brittany poked her head out, a sombrero on her head.

"More, more, more!" She cried, spinning around and quoting the lyrics of the song as they had sung them while spying on the pair. Santana laughed and nodded.

"Did you find anything?" She glanced up, looking at Puck. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, just some of my papers he hasn't graded yet. I'm going to grade them and give myself an 'A'." He said, sitting down at a desk with a red pen in his hand. Santana raised an eye brow.

"Don't you think he'll realize something's up when you get an 'A' on something?" She asked. Puck looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right." He said, nodding. "B+." Santana laughed again and continued sorting through the drawer.

"Find anything, Britt?" She called to the blonde in the closet. Brittany poked her head out again, a black device in her hands.

"I found this video camera. I think there's a video in it." She called. Santana's eyes widened in delight, and the Latina motioned for Brittany to bring it over. The girl did so, and Santana flipped it open, turning it on. Brittany leaned over her shoulder as the Cheerio hit play, and a home video popped up on the screen. It showed a black screen at first, with a woman's voice.

"So this is what he does when Mama's not home." The voice laughed quietly, and then the video brightened as the woman removed her hand. It seemed as if she was spying on someone. The holder of the camera poked it around a corner, and it showed a large room, with (what looked to be) a teenage Mr. Schue standing in the middle. He was wearing only underwear and a pair of socks, holding a hairbrush in his hand. The song "I Want it All" by Queen was playing, and he was dancing around and lip-synching to it. Brittany and Santana immediately began laughing hysterically. Puck raised his head.

"What's going on?" He asked. Brittany and Santana couldn't speak through their fits of giggles, so they simply motioned him over and pointed to the video. He immediately laughed too. When the video was over, Santana slipped the disk out of the player, and handed the video camera back to Brittany.

"When I get home, this is going on Youtube." Santana laughed evilly and Puck high-fived her. Brittany took the video camera back, stowing it away in the closet again. A silence lapsed back over the room as Santana shuffled through the last bit of items in Mr. Schue's desk, and Puck graded his papers.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound at the edge of Santana's hearing, like it was coming from the opposite end of the school. She tilted her head, deciphering it. Was that…was that a scream? It sounded to her like Quinn. Oh, god. What had happened? Surely she and Rachel weren't having a bitch fight or something. Santana laughed a bit to herself. That would be funny.

But no, it hadn't sounded like an angry scream, or a frightened scream. It was a _pained_ scream. Her heart thumped a little. Had the others heard it? Looking up, she saw Puck's head tilted slightly as he stared at the door. Brittany was just barely peeking out of the closet, her head tilted as well. They had heard it. After glancing at Puck and receiving a quick nod, the Latina shoved her chair back and stood, walking to the door. Puck moved to do the same, but just as he did so, the door was thrust open, and cracked with a bang against the wall. Santana took a step back.

In front of her was a very disheveled, out of breath Sam Evans. His eyes were wide with fear, and there was an obvious concern haunting his gaze.

"Sam?" Santana asked. "What happened?" The boy simply blinked, transfixed for a minute. Then he shook his head.

"It's…it's Quinn. We need help. _Now._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Not the most realistic way for Quinn to get hurt, but I can see it happening. XD**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter as promised. :) You get a little bit more insight into Kurt and Blaine's night, and you find out what happened to Quinn. :3 Next one will be up early next week. R&R!**

An awkward silence settled over Mercedes and Kurt as they exited the cafeteria and made their way down the long hallway beside the gym. The other groups had split off, and thanks to Blaine (what a help he was), Kurt was now walking with Mercedes. Alone. And she had questions. That was _not_ a good thing.

After a few minutes of Mercedes glancing over at Kurt suspiciously without saying anything, the diva finally spoke.

"Alright, white boy. Time to talk. You need to tell me _everything_ that went on last night involving you and a certain Mr. Anderson." Her deep brown eyes bored into Kurt's skull as she waited for the answer, and the boy felt an uncomfortable reddening in his cheeks. This was going to be…very difficult. He couldn't lie to her; she was his best friend. But how was he supposed to tell her that they had snuggled? He sighed, glancing at her, but he found it impossible to look into her eyes without feeling guilty. Looking back down at the ground, he spoke.

"Um…there was a bed. Backstage. It was the only place we could find to sleep, so we both climbed into the bed. We stayed on opposite sides. I fell asleep." Kurt was finding it hard to speak, his sentences choppy and nervous. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh, giving him a playful nudge.

"Come on, Kurt, I'm your best friend. It's not a big deal." Kurt finally sent her a small smile, before livening up a bit to continue the tale.

"I was – apparently – shaking in my sleep. Like, _freezing._" He told her, and Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, whenever you used to sleep over at my house we always had to crank up the heat; I could barely stand it." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"And so anyways…I'm not quite sure what happened, but apparently Blaine couldn't take my shivering. And he felt sorry for me. I don't know any details past that, except for the fact that I woke up this morning with his arms wrapped around me." A sheepish, excited smile crossed Kurt's face, and he felt the need to add "And I was warm." Mercedes giggled, hugging him.

"Oh my god, if that boy isn't in love with you, pigs will fly." She said, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well. "What was your reaction?" She asked next. Kurt paused.

"When I woke he was asleep. It wasn't awkward, really, when he woke I don't guess…well, sort of." He laughed again at his rambling. "I just sort of sat up and turned to Blaine, telling him I was warm. And he laughed nervously and said something like 'Oh, right' and let go of me." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What?" Kurt exclaimed, turning to her.

"You should've stayed like that. Something more could have come out of it." She winked at him suggestively, and he gasped in mock-astonishment, slapping her playfully. The Warbler was about to say something more, but a pained scream cut him off. The two halted dead in their tracks and slowly their gazes came to rest on each other.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked quietly, her eyes wide.

"It sounded like Quinn." Kurt murmured. Mercedes voice was filled with disbelief and concern.

"Oh my god. What if something happened?" Shock crossed the two divas' faces, and they immediately started running, hoping to find the source – and the cause – of the scream.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurt and Mercedes rounded a corner and found quite a scene before them. There was a staircase directly across the hall. Towards the top of the stairs, Quinn was sitting, her legs splayed and her face twisted in agony. The Cheerio was cradling her arm, tears slipping silently down her face. At the top of the steps, Rachel was frozen in horror, her hands in front of her eyes. Finn was trying to calm her down, while Blaine sat with Quinn. He was unfamiliar with the girl, but that didn't matter right now. He had put his arm around her shoulders, and was supporting her wrist softly with his hand as she leaned against him.

"What happened?" Kurt called out in incredulity, rushing forward to Quinn and kneeling down beside her. Mercedes walked up the steps past them and over to Finn and Rachel. She was about to ask the same thing, but suddenly footsteps were heard echoing in one of the halls, and a breathless Sam appeared followed by Santana, Brittany, and Puck. Sam immediately ran to his girlfriend and dismissed Blaine, taking the Warbler's place. Santana and Brittany stood nearby, while Puck looked confused and worried at the bottom of the steps.

No one seemed to speak for a few moments, until Puck finally spoke.

"Okay, I'm assuming someone already asked this, but what the hell happened?" He asked, almost glaring at Sam and Finn, who seemed to be the two 'leaders' present at the time. Finn finally stepped away from Rachel and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel stepped in front of him, shaking her head and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It…it was my fault." She said quietly. Surprised gazes flicked to the small girl, curious and confused. Quinn also looked up, panting a bit, but she didn't try to interrupt Rachel. As Rachel continued, her mind flashed back to what had happened.

"I haven't had time to do it yet." Quinn was saying as she, Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine were walking down the hall. They had been speaking of the Science Fair Project; Rachel was convinced it was due Monday, when everyone else _knew_ it was due Friday.

"And why is that?" Rachel had asked, crossing her arms. "Cheerios?" Her voice was almost mocking, and Finn shot her a warning look. Rachel had never mocked the Cheerios openly before, but for some reason, she did this time. Quinn stopped walking, and a worried look crept across Sam's face. Blaine simply stepped back, uncomfortable as tension filled the air. Quinn spun on her heel, glaring at Rachel.

"Actually, yes." She replied coolly. "Cheerios practice." Rachel crossed her arms as well, taking a step forward.

"Oh, please. You guys act like you're so great, but how hard can it be to do this?" Rachel stepped backwards, and then did a forward handspring; it was slightly clumsier and slower than one that Quinn would do, but it was decent. Finn and Sam glanced at each other. Why had Rachel suddenly chosen to be threatening towards Quinn? Quinn's jaw slacked and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Okay, that was completely sloppy." Uh-oh. Sam stepped forward to intervene, but Quinn put a hand up, not talking to him. "_This_ is how you do a forward handspring." Finn opened his mouth to tell Quinn that maybe she shouldn't do it right now, but she ignored him as well. Backing up and judging her distance, Quinn leapt forward, executing the move perfectly. But she had misjudged her distance, and she came a bit too close to the stairs.

Her hand hit the top step, and the edge of it slid down, slamming onto the next concrete step. Suddenly all the weight was on her wrist, and the girl flipped forward, crying out in pain as she collapsed on the stairs.

"So you caused her to _snap her wrist_?" Santana growled at Rachel as the girl finished the story. Rachel's mouth fell open, and irritation crossed her face.

"I did not _cause_ her to do anything." She retorted, crossing her arms. Santana shook her head with narrowed eyes, but Rachel simply ignored her. Quinn lifted her head.

"I'll be alright." She muttered. "It's not Rachel's fault." The group waited as Quinn put her healthy wrist and slowly stood. Sam immediately stood with her, worried, and supported her weight.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked quietly. Quinn took a step, Sam's hands still guiding her by her elbows, and she shook her head.

"I'm alright." She repeated, nodding. Sam visibly let out a breath of relief, and the rest of the group nodded. Suddenly, there was another echo of footsteps, similar to the ones heard earlier from Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Sam. As the group looked up, Artie, Mike, and Tina appeared, all breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Tina asked, looking around frantically. "We heard a scream." Quinn smiled bitterly, raising her good hand slightly.

"I uh…snapped my wrist." She muttered, almost as if she was embarrassed from the accident. Mike and Artie glanced in worry at each other, and Tina looked horror-struck. After they had stared for a good minute, Rachel stepped forward, raising her hand.

"Why don't we stop standing around?" She asked quietly. "Mike, isn't your mom a doctor?" She asked. Mike look startled when she addressed him, but he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Can you help Quinn in any way?" Rachel asked him. The boy paused for a second, and then nodded.

"I've seen Mom deal with broken bones before. I'll see what I can do." Rachel nodded with a small smile.

"Alright. Why don't you, Quinn, and Sam head to the nurse's office?" Mike nodded again, and Quinn and Sam silently followed him down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, why don't we all head to the choir room and just…sit for a while, hopefully avoiding any more injuries." The group nodded quietly in agreement, murmuring to each other about Quinn in hopes that her arm would be okay. Silently, they made their way to the choir room as the hallways began to dim with the coming of another night.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE END IS NIGH! Haha, so here's Chapter 8 guys. :3 Another shot of humor - I thought the last chapter was a little darker with Quinn's injury and all. This one was fun to write, just as the nerf gun chapter was. I hope you enjoy it! :D R&R**

Miserable. That's how everyone was feeling now. Simply miserable. Things had started out wonderfully, having Nerf gun wars and goofing around. The cold had set in, but sleeping long and comfortably had helped that, along with food in the morning. But now, things had seemed to head downhill very fast. Quinn had a broken wrist, everyone was irritated, and it was bone-chillingly cold.

Kurt sat next to Blaine, their bodies touching as the cold seeped into their bones. Everyone in the room was seated as close to each other as they could get. Now they all waited in silence until Rachel chose to speak. She was their leader, and boy did they need at least a _little_ bit of support right now. Rachel was huddled next to Finn, his arm around her. She leaned forward.

"I really t-think this situation calls for another game. I imagine it could really take our mind off of things." She said quietly, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably. There was little excitement from the group of teens, until, surprisingly, Puck raised his head.

"I think Berry has a point." He said quietly, and Rachel shot him a look of gratitude. "It does seem to distract us, make us feel a bit better."

"I'm not playing any games that require me getting up." Quinn said from her spot next to Sam. Mike had done his best with what he had in the nurse's office, and her wrist was now securely wrapped. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess." She muttered, earning a glare from Quinn. The Latina shrugged it off.

"So what were you suggesting we play?" Mercedes asked, slicing through the electricity that had sparked from Quinn against Santana. Rachel shrugged, not quite positive. Kurt was now the one to speak.

"What about Hide and Go Seek in the Dark?" He suggested. Slow, half-hearted smiles spread from the group, but a groan came from Brittany.

"Really, the dark again?" She moaned. Tina was getting annoyed with the blonde.

"Well, the power's out and it's nighttime. We're not exactly going to play Hide and Go Seek in the _daylight._" Mike looked uncomfortable at his girlfriend's temper. He rubbed her back softly until she leaned into him.

"I think it's a good idea." Artie offered, wanting to dispel the tension. "I mean, Brittany, you could stay here with Sam and Quinn if you didn't want to play." Brittany shrugged, and Sam nodded, though Quinn looked completely aggravated that Brittany would be staying with them. But that's the price she paid for not going along with the group to play the game. Rachel stood up, unwrapping herself from Finn, and dusted off her skirt, her voice a bit more brisk now.

"Well. I say we limit it to certain parts of the school." She suggested, and the group murmured their agreement. "The auditorium is close to the café; what if we block off the hallways with some chairs so that there is a pathway between the auditorium and the cafeteria, and we can play there?" The group once again nodded. Rachel smiled. "It's settled then." And with that, she picked up two chairs and marched into the darkness. Puzzled gazes and shrugs were exchanged between the Glee members before each of them – except for Brittany, Sam, and Quinn – picked up a chair or two and followed Rachel out into the dark.

* * *

A few minutes passed as the kids spent time explaining rules and setting up the boundaries. They had finally decided that everyone stood alone in the game, and that once you were found, you went out into the hallway and sat in one of the chairs that marked the boundary. After much arguing, it was decided that Puck would be the 'seeker'.

"Alright. I'll count to…twenty." The group was standing in the hall between the café and the auditorium. Rachel crossed her arms and shot Puck a look.

"You can't expect us to find a hiding place in twenty seconds. That's impossible." Puck narrowed his gaze, but finally rolled his eyes.

"Fine, alright. Fifty. But I'm not going any higher." Rachel looked decently satisfied at this, and at the groups agreement, Puck leaned his head against the wall and began counting. Immediately there was a shuffling of footsteps as the teens split off, heading to either the café or the auditorium. There were slight mutters as they bumped into each other in the darkness, for tonight, unlike the night before, there was no moon shining in through the windows of the halls. It was _pitch black_.

* * *

"FIFTY!" Rachel heard Puck shout from the hall, and the diva rolled her eyes at his dramatic alert to them that he was coming. Ever so quietly she scrunched herself more tightly against the wall, hoping to remain hidden.

Her hiding spot was perfect. She was behind the large, red curtains of the stage in the auditorium, sitting on an amp against the wall so that her feet did not show; though, it was dark, so that didn't matter, but it was an added bonus if for some reason or another, the power decided to randomly come back on or something like that.

The girl sharply inhaled as she heard a movement in the silent room. What worried her is that it came from the aisle; she knew where the others were hiding, and none of them were placed there. The slight shuffling, so she guessed, was from sneakers – her critically attuned ear helped with that – and Puck was definitely wearing sneakers. Rachel held her breath.

Suddenly, she heard the curtain slowly start to be pulled back. Crap. Why had she hidden in one of the most obvious places? They always hid behind the curtains in the movies. She started to slowly scoot to the side, but it was too late. A hand grabbed her, and she was caught.

"Noah!" She exclaimed, withdrawing.

"What?" He asked in irritation, stepping backwards.

"You know what!" She cried, glaring at him, or where she thought he was standing.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to grab your boob there."

"No, Noah. That was not grabbing. What you did would be defined as _groping_." Rachel shot at him, feeling annoyed and violated. She heard a snort from Puck.

"That's impossible. There's nothing there _to_ grope." He replied, and a shocked, offended gasp came from Rachel.

"That is totally inappropriate and rude!" She exclaimed heatedly.

"Just speaking the truth." Puck replied nonchalantly. Suddenly, the two heard a muffled voice.

"_Amen _to that." Rachel gasped again.

"ARTIE!" She exclaimed in horror. She could tell he had said it. Puck immediately turned to the source of the noise, laughing hysterically in the process.

"Crap, did I just…?" The boy paused for a moment before realizing that Puck now knew where he was. "Dang it!" There was a sound of wheels as Artie rolled across the stage, but Puck caught up to him and tagged him on the shoulder. A few seconds after that, there was a delayed reply from Finn.

"Dude, don't talk about my girlfriend that way!" He was trying to sound defensive, but it was a pretty funny statement. Rachel face palmed as yet another person gave away their hiding spot to Puck. There was a shuffling as Finn realized what he had done and Puck sprinted towards his hiding spot in a place underneath the stage. Unfortunately, Finn too was now tagged, leaving three people caught, and a very offended Rachel.

* * *

Santana let out a slight giggle as she heard Rachel stomping off angrily to the chairs in the hallway, followed by an apologetic Artie and a trying-to-help-her-feel-better-but-failing-miserably Finn. Quickly the Cheerio slapped a hand to her mouth, suppressing her laughter. Puck's voice had stopped after he caught Finn, and now Santana lay completely still under the chairs in the third row of the audience, staying quiet now. She hoped that Puck had not heard her, and that he was now headed to the café; unfortunately, Santana was not very lucky tonight.

A hand was suddenly laid on her waist, and she jumped, her reflexes allowing her to smack Puck's hand. He recoiled with an 'ow' as he slammed his head against the seats above them. Santana bit her lip, fighting laughter.

"Geez, Lopez, what'd you think I was going to do, rape you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, not so sure it would qualify as rape, but whatever." She smirked, though he couldn't see it, and climbed out from under the chairs, leaving a slightly slack-jawed Puck, who's expression soon turned into a smirk as well as he left the auditorium after the Latina, heading to the café. Four down, five to go.

* * *

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, and another creak shivered through the metal. He groaned softly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He was seated – well, crammed – inside a metal cupboard, and every time he so much as took a _breath_, the metal squeaked. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back softly. He hoped that Puck would find everyone soon. This position was getting very painful.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the silence – another one down.

"Ow, Puck! Did you have to kick me?" Kurt heard Mercedes ask from her position under one of the tables. A light chuckle was heard from Puck.

"Sorry." He muttered, and a huff was returned by Mercedes, who, he could barely hear, stood and walked back into the hallway. Kurt took another breath. He was getting closer to being champion. Only four left to be caught.

Faintly he heard Puck shuffling around the large café, heading towards the kitchen area after exploring around the tables. Blaine was inside a tall cabinet, and he was unsure of Mike and Tina's whereabouts. Hopefully, Puck would check where they were first –

Suddenly, the metal shuddered loudly as the door to the cupboard was opened, and Kurt faintly saw a very dim outline of Puck smiling at him. He groaned.

"Gotcha, Hummel." Puck laughed as Kurt scrambled out and dusted himself off. Kurt rolled his eyes with a huff, and then walked on to the hallway. _Come on, Blaine._ He thought. _We won the last one. Don't let us lose now._

_

* * *

_

Being completely still and silent. That was all that Blaine was focusing on. He heard Kurt get caught, and from his calculations, he, Mike, and Tina were the only three left. Wait. Make that…just him?

"I told you we shouldn't have hidden together!" He heard Mike exclaim as Puck found them. He could almost see Tina rolling her eyes as he had seen her do to her boyfriend before as she replied.

"Yeah, well, too bad." A laugh was heard from Puck as the two walked on, and then he paused, as if counting up and figuring out that Blaine was the only survivor.

"Hey, Blaine, you're the only one left!" He called out. A grin spread across Blaine's face. He stepped carefully out of the cabinet and followed Puck, who had gone into the hallway. Cheers erupted as Blaine emerged. The group had flashlights set up now in the hall, and they all congratulated him on his win. Kurt patted him on the back.

"See. Dalton for the win." He grinned wickedly, and Blaine laughed, nodding with a smug look. Rachel rolled her eyes with crossed arms.

"Yeah, well. You guys are just lucky." Kurt and Blaine laughed. There were a few more murmurs of congratulation from the group, and then the kids headed back into the choir room where Quinn was laying with her head in Sam's lap, and Brittany was playing with a rubber ball. Rachel walked in at the head of the group, and Quinn, Sam, and Brittany looked up.

"Blaine won. Again." Rachel said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he entered. She was just disappointed that she didn't win as she always expected to. In fact, she had been the first out in both the games they had played. The group now sat around in their circle of flashlights again.

"Well, anyways." Kurt began, hoping to distract Rachel from her disappointment and annoyance towards Blaine. "I think it's time for sl-" Suddenly he was cut off by a song being played from somewhere in the room…was that 'Defying Gravity'? The group was immediately silent, and they all glanced around in confusion. Kurt's eyes widened. His phone...that was his cell phone. The cell phones had connection. Someone was calling him.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, I am so sorry! D: I haven't updated in almost two weeks! School has been insane, and I've been packed with things to do, I haven't been able to write! Also, writer's block doesn't help. .**

**Anyways, here's another chapter! Only one or two left! I'm sorry if the story turned out to be Klaine-centric; I just can't get enough of those two! :) I really hope everyone has enjoyed it, and stay alert - the last chapter or so should be up soon. :)**

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice was vibrating slightly. Kurt glanced up sharply, his phone still ringing.

"…Yes?"

"_Answer the phone._" She growled. Kurt blinked. Oh, yeah. He should probably do that…Kurt pressed 'talk' and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked after a pause.

"Kurt? Honey, is that you? Are you guys alright? Finn isn't answering his phone! We've already -" Kurt laughed at her hysterical tone.

"Carol, we're fine. He's here; we all are. Snowed in at the school, that is." He replied. He heard Carol sigh in relief.

"Oh, well I'm glad you all are all right." She laughed hoarsely, and Kurt felt bad for her – all of their families must have been going through a tough time. "Your father will be relieved to know you guys are okay. We've called the police – they hope to start trying to get you out tomorrow morning, seeing as how the snow has ceased." Kurt nodded, his eyes brightening at the mention of his dad.

"Can I…can I talk with Dad?" He asked after a pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt – he's finally gotten some sleep, I really wouldn't want to wake him." Carol replied apologetically. Kurt nodded again.

"Alright. Thanks, though." Carol laughed on the other end of the phone.

"What a relief you're okay. I'll try and contact some of the other kid's parents; in the meantime, try and rest up and stay warm. Hopefully you'll be out of there in the morning. Now…is Finn available to talk?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, he's right here." The boy watched as Finn's eyes lit up, and he reached eagerly for the phone like a child reaching for a cookie. Kurt laughed. "Here you go." Finn grabbed the phone and stood up, dropping Rachel's hand, and walked to the hallway to speak with his mom for a bit. Kurt leaned back and watched the startled expressions.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked from her seat on the floor.

"She was quite hysterical, but she's glad we're okay." Kurt chuckled, earning smiles from the other Glee members. "She said that they've contacted the police, and because the snow has stopped, they hope to get us out tomorrow morning." The kids nodded. "Now she's going to try and contact your-" Kurt was about to say 'parents' when suddenly a female voice with an odd accent began saying a word repeatedly – it was someone's phone.

"Kaltxi? Kaltxi? Kaltxi?" The phone said. A puzzled expression crossed the faces of each of the kids, and all eyes turned towards Sam as the boy slowly pulled the phone out of his pocket. Quinn looked disgusted.

"No way. Let me guess. That's Na'vi for 'your phone is ringing'." Quinn said dryly, glaring at him. Her boyfriend was overly obsessed with Avatar. This was way too much. Sam looked offended as he glanced at the caller i.d.

"No!" He scoffed in reply to her question. Quinn raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Sam ducked from her gaze. "It means 'hello'." He muttered quickly, before standing up and hitting talk on the phone. Hysterical yelling was heard from the speaker, and the Glee kids cast glances at each other.

"Well, here we go again." Mercedes said. She had a feeling there would be many more phone calls. She was sure they were all very excited about dealing with their crazed parents. Let the fun begin.

* * *

Seven phone calls later, at one o' clock in the morning, the teens were exhausted. Without even bothering to find a comfy place to sleep, they all settled for different spots in the room. Most couples sat on chairs and such; some leaned against the wall, others just on the floor. After acquiring his phone back from Finn, Kurt settled next to Blaine against one of the walls. Without hesitation, the younger boy leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes. Blaine stiffened for a moment, but seeing as how the rest of the group was asleep, he put his arm around Kurt.

"So I guess the end of our little adventure is drawing near." Blaine murmured, closing his eyes as well. Kurt nodded sleepily against his shoulder. Soon both of their bodies rose and fell slightly with the breath of sleep, and everyone in the room was finally getting much needed rest – or so it seemed.

"Finn." Rachel hissed. "Are they finally asleep?" The girl was laying against her boyfriend, his arms wrapped around her. Finn sighed before opening one eye slightly. He couldn't see much in the darkness.

"Um…I think so. They aren't talking anymore." He muttered. "Can't we just go to sleep, though? I'm tired." Rachel sighed with exasperation, ignoring him.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Just 'cause the phone towers were down, it doesn't mean I couldn't have taken pictures! Oh, well." Peeking an eye open, the petite brunette shielded her phone with her hand so the light hopefully wouldn't wake anybody. Selecting the camera mode, she slowly stood, walking quietly across the room. Rachel had to stifle a giggle – those two were just too cute! Holding the camera up, she drew her hand away and watched the screen. Why did it have to be dark? She really, really hoped that she would catch the picture the first time.

Rachel was extremely grateful that her phone had flash setting – without it, this picture would just be black. Grinning, she hit the 'ok' button, and a beam of light blinked for a moment, capturing the picture. Rachel smiled triumphantly and looked at the screen – the shot was perfect, clear, and adorable.

"Yes!" She whispered. As she pulled the phone away from her face, a scream almost erupted from her throat as she saw Blaine now standing above her, inches away, murder written on his face. She gulped. "It's…it's not what you think!" She tried to deceive him, but it was no use.

"Rachel…" She could tell he was trying to control his anger. "Give…me…that…phone!" Immediately Rachel took off out the door of the classroom screaming, Blaine sprinting behind her. Almost all in the room, except – ironically – Kurt, awoke with a start, glancing around with apprehension. Finn groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. So much for a good night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, I feel horrible. Vacation took my time away from writing, and I haven't updated this story in two weeks! :0 Anyways, here is the last chapter. :) I apologize for the crappiness of it - I just couldn't find a very good way to end it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I know I enjoyed writing it. :3**

**By the way, I'm working on two other stories at the moment. I'd like to maybe post a Jeff-centric fic - I'm not sure about the fanbase though, if there are enough Jeff/Riker Lynch lovers out there to read it. Do any of you guys like Jeff/Riker? Let me know if you do. :)**

**Anyways, I loved all your reviews and all the support I got throughout this story! Thanks to everyone who read it!**

Kurt awoke with a sore back and a headache; Blaine was nowhere in sight. Confused, he lifted himself up, and looked around the dimly-lit room. The rest of the kids were still asleep, other than Finn, who was propped against the wall, looking at something on his phone. The only two not present were…Rachel and Blaine? Where could they be?

"Have you seen Rachel and Blaine?" He asked with a slurred voice, rubbing his eyes thoroughly to try to wake himself up. Finn lifted his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah, Rachel took a picture of you two, but Blaine woke up…I imagine he's still chasing her." Kurt's mind was too groggy to process this immediately.

"A picture of us…when…?" He began to ask, but suddenly the gears clicked into place. Suddenly his face fell, and his baby blue eyes turned with the color of a dark, raging storm. His body became tense, and his eyebrows knitted. Finn tilted his head and his eyes widened. "Where…are…they…now?" Kurt asked, his voice oddly calm yet tight with anger.

"Dude…you're sorta freaking me out." Finn muttered, glancing around to see if anyone else was awake. Kurt rolled his eyes with a huff, stood up, balled his fists, and swiftly exited the room, no doubt looking for Blaine and Rachel. Finn laughed, shaking his head. What a personality those three had.

Suddenly, a beam of light bounced past the room, coming from somewhere down the hallway. Finn glanced sharply up, narrowing his eyes. He heard footsteps; they were heavily clad footsteps from the sound of it, like someone wearing large combat boots. Finn stood up slowly, about to walk to the door, just as a police officer stuck his head around the door. He looked harshly at Finn before glancing behind him and calling to his companions.

"Found them!" He called out, and before Finn could ask what was going on, his mom, along with other kids' parents, appeared next to the officer and ran to him, engulfing him in a large hug. He stumbled.

"Oh, Finn, honey, you're all right!" Carol exclaimed. Finn hugged her back, laughing awkwardly.

"Yep, Mom, we're fine." He chuckled as she squeezed him tightly. Around him the other teens were slowly waking up and experiencing similar situations, awkward hugs and laughs with their parents. Carol pulled back, glancing around.

"Where's Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel?" She asked, looking around at each of the kids in the dim light. Finn shook his head with a small sigh.

"Um…Blaine went after Rachel, and Kurt went after the both of them. Long story." He laughed again, waving it away with a swat of his hand. Carol chuckled.

"Alright. You can explain it on the way home." Suddenly Rachel appeared around the doorway, scrambling to Finn and jumping behind him, grabbing onto his arms. She watched the doorway intently, and then, glancing in front of Finn, paused.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Hummel." She greeted Finn's mother breathlessly, and Carol in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Rachel." She said in return, and then turned to the doorway just in time to see Blaine and Kurt appear around the corner, Kurt holding a furious Blaine back, his gaze locked on Rachel. Suddenly they both stopped as Kurt saw Carol.

"Oh! Carol, you guys are here!" He ran forward, hugging Carol, who laughed and hugged him back. She peered past him to Blaine, who now looked embarrassed.

"Blaine, honey, we're taking you to our house where your parents will pick you up; I already chatted with them." Blaine glanced up sharply at her, and then nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Same with you, Rachel. I offered to bring you back to your house." Rachel nodded also.

The police officer who had found the kids first now walked over to the group.

"Well, looks like everyone is here and accounted for. Other than the Fabray girl's broken wrist, all seems to be in order. I'll still file a report, but there's no paperwork to fill out or anything." He said gruffly, glancing between Carol, Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Rachel. Carol nodded, reaching forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you." She smiled, and the police officer nodded, turning to talk to the other parents. Kids had started to grab their bags and things. They now waved to their friends as they left. All of them were tired, and though they wouldn't have admitted it, were missing their home. Mercedes and Kurt hugged, while Santana and Brittany laughed over shared memories of the weekend before walking out with their mothers. After all but Carol's group to take home – Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt – had left, the four grabbed their stuff, getting ready to depart.

Carol finalized things with the police officer while Rachel leaned against Finn as the two chatted. Blaine turned to Kurt as he was gathering his shoulder bag.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to invite me to your rehearsals more often." He chuckled, throwing the bag up onto his shoulder. Kurt laughed as well, smiling brightly. Finn and Rachel had walked towards the door behind Carol, who had followed the police officer to the front of the school. Glancing around, Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sighed, not protesting, and leaned into him.

"Yep. You'll definitely have to come more often." Kurt smirked and sighed in contentment. Blaine smiled as the two headed towards the door, dragging slightly with exhaustion. Maybe getting snowed in at school wasn't so bad, especially if getting snowed in meant getting to spend so much time with Kurt. Not so bad at all.


End file.
